This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices adapted to be detachably secured to aerosol cans.
Conventional aerosol cans of various sizes, all operate by depressing a spray button and dispenser situated on the upper end of the can.
When used intermittently, the majority of individuals do not experience any difficulty in operating the spray button and dispenser by the forefinger but when a can is used for relatively long periods such as when dispensing paint, insecticide, rug cleaners or the like, it is difficult to maintain the pressure upon the spray button and to maintain any accuracy and control of the spraying action.
Furthermore, some individuals with arthritic fingers, find it impossible to actuate any form of spray can for any amount of time.